1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treating apparatus and a treatment gas supplying nozzle for supplying a treatment gas to a semiconductor substrate, a glass substrate for photomask, a glass substrate for liquid crystal display, an optical disk substrate, and the like (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “substrate”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of such a substrate treating apparatus include an apparatus that performs a hydrophobic treatment for enhancing adhesion between a resist and a substrate. This is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-150332A. The apparatus includes a plate, a lid, and a gas introduction port. The substrate is placed on the plate for controlling a temperature of the substrate. The lid is disposed above the plate so as to be movable vertically. The gas introduction port is disposed in the lid for supplying a treatment gas containing hexamethyldisilazane (hereinafter, referred to as “HMDS”). In the apparatus, the substrate is placed on the plate, and the substrate placed on the plate is covered with the lid. Then, the gas introduction port supplies the treatment gas to the substrate on the plate while the plate controls the temperature of the substrate. Accordingly, the substrate is coated with HMDS.
However, the example of the currently-used apparatus with such a construction has the following drawback. That is, it has some difficulty in spraying HMDS uniformly to the entire surface of the substrate. Non-uniform coating with HMDS may cause an inappropriate adhesive function of the resist.
For instance, when a vertical pipe is connected to a primary side of the gas introduction port, uneven coating with HMDS is likely to occur between one part of the substrate immediately below the gas introduction port and the other part of the substrate. Moreover, when a horizontal pipe is connected to the gas introduction port via an elbow pipe, uneven coating with HMDS is likely to occur between one part of the substrate immediately below the gas introduction port or another part of the substrate extending in one direction from the part, and the other part of the substrate.
A substrate having a large size causes a long distance by which the treatment gas flows on the substrate, leading to an increased area to which the treatment gas is supplied. Consequently, a large sized substrate may lead to more uneven coating with the HMDS.